Hybenders: The untold stories
by Kid Ape 2
Summary: The war has been going for Eighty two long years and the Fire Nation is winning. With the avatar gone and no one to face the fire lord, peace is hard to come by. Especially for two young benders Named Kaji and Rook. Things only get worse when they discover their ability to control two elements at once, making them targets for the Fire Nation and another group named The Quadrant.


Avatar related material belong to their respective owners.

This was an idea thought of by me and a friend. We put a lot of thought into the idea and planned it out quite a bit. It also leads me to do research which is always fun. Nice to know as much about something that you can. Anyway, this is something out of my comfort zone which is a challenge, but I welcome challenges openly. So enjoy.

Book 1: Mist

chapter 1

With the war lasting a long eighty two years, the fire nation only seemed to be keeping it going for profit. With the chain of the Avatar cycle believed to be broken, most thought it pointless to continue the battles and even more so trying to resist. Hope for a peaceful life was now all but gone and it was only a matter of time before the major cities were invaded and taken over. War torn lands were not hard to stumble upon and even the most distant and quietest of villages fell victim to the fire nation's reach. All but one.

Danji was a small town tucked away between the eastern air nomads and the earth kingdom. The village disconnected from either nation and lived in peace. Their own independence surprisingly kept their village off maps and not many knew of their presence. Many were accepted into the town and hailed from each of the four nations. Benders and non benders alike thrived in the village and the town served as a escape from the hardships of war as the town kept the war out.

A family from the northern water tribe made their home in this village and lived here peacefully for several years. A young boy named Kaji called this village home as well as the rest of his water tribe family. They lived in a simple hut and learned to grow and sell their own produce to make a living. When Kaji was fifteen, he liked to hike through the nearby forests until he would come to a cliff overlooking the village. This was his place of peace and personal time. No one else would try to venture along with him, so he usually made the trip alone. One day as he stared out at the village from the cliff, he felt the happiest he ever has. What could be more perfect than this? The only thing he enjoyed more than his daily hike to the cliff was practicing water bending with his niece and uncle. He had become quite the young prodigy, gaining skill with only minimal effort. His uncle, Kahoh praised him in his learning ability.

"If we were still with the northern water tribe, you would have graduated at the top of your class." Kaji remembered him saying in his calm and lazy voice. His niece Heena would attempt the same technique only to be met with a splash of water form overhead and completely soaked clothes. She would grow frustrated, but never jealous. She was much too kind for such an attitude and instead only congratulated Kaji on his skills.

The villagers never spoke of the war outside. None would have guessed there was one if not for the fact that many moved to the village to escape from it. In that sense its almost as if the war never happened. The main way to remind themselves that it is indeed real was the many stories of the Avatar and that there would never be another. The fire nation was entirely to blame. But whats done is done.

As Kaji prepared to leave the cliff, a gust of wind blew through his short brown hair making him stop. He lifted his head and embraced the air currents. This feeling. This one feeling he couldn't explain. He felt so connected to the winds just like with the moon and the tides. why? What could it be? He wondered as the air danced through his mind and over his skin. When the wind stopped, he shook his hair and began down the cliff. He wore what used to be water tribe clothes for the cold environments, but was transformed to better suit a warmer climate. The usual long robe like coat was cut to a simple shirt that bore the northern water tribe symbol on the back. The hooded part was fashioned to make a small sack for him to carry on his side. He still kept the fur like white that was around the base of the coat to be sewn onto the waist of his trousers.

Though he was a great water bender, he carried a bow and several arrows with him. He was showed how to use the weapon by a someone who came from the fire nation. As he ventured down the cliff side, he would shoot through many leaves that fell, pinning multiple to the side of trees with pinpoint accuracy. He did so until either he ran out of arrows or made it to the bottom. After he made it down this time, he still had two arrows left. He could have done better, but he felt accomplished.

In the village, the people were going about their daily routines and works. Despite the size of the village, it could get very busy on certain days. The center of town was bustling with people looking for merchandise and service in the few stores. Kaji made his way past the people and into a shop. The store was filled with items for making tea. Many assortments and sizes and sets lined the only two shelves in the store. Kaji was then greeted by a young girl.

"Hello, welcome to our-" She stopped as she saw who was the only customer. "Kaji!" She blurted with a bright red blush. She wore what seemed to be, earth kingdom clothes. Her hair was down and came down to her back. Her eyes were deep brown and expressive. She was, by the words of the people in the village, very pretty. The water bender smiled.

"Hey, Topa." He said. The girl blushed even harder as she stopped herself from running to the back of the store.

"Um.. Hi. A- are you out of arrows again?" She asked fixing her already beautifully combed and long hair. Kaji nodded.

"I still have two left. A new record, right?" Topa giggled nervously.

"You might be able to save some if you would grab the ones that you can reach." She teased.

"I guess you're right. But then I wouldn't get to come here often." Topa blushed so hard that her face must've been like a red fruit by now. Kaji noticed a vase that held a parched flower inside. It rested on a counter and on the floor beside it sat a bucket with clean water inside. He then waved his hand and water floated up like an aquatic dragon, circling the vase before making its way in and quenching the flower's thirst. Topa watched, obviously impressed by Kaji's skill.

"Thank you." She said. "I've been meaning to water it, but.."

"Its no trouble." Kaji said.

"Did you come here for arrows, or to woo my daughter with water bending?" Came a voice from the back of the store. Kaji and Topa both looked to see a man with graying hair approach them from the back of the store. He seemed strong and capable and his expression showed it. He also wore earth kingdom clothes and fit the description of "Shop Keeper".

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawn. I got a bit distracted." Kaji said. Topa looked down to hide her flushed face. Mr. Hawn slowly approached and stared down the young water bender. He then broke out a smile.

"I'm just teasing. I know good and well how deep of a crush my daughter has on you." Kaji and Topa both blushed red.

"Dad!" Topa complained. Mr. Hawn laughed deeply. "I mean well, Topa! Maybe one day you two will get married! Oh, I can see it now!"

"DAD!" Topa was entirely red now. She looked at Kaji and saw his face was just as red. Mr. Hawn was laughing deeper and stronger. He then pat kaji on the back with a powerful swat. He coughed from the force of it and stumbled a bit.

"Wait here. I Have your arrows in the back for you." The man then walked to the back again. Topa and kaji looked at each other and quickly looked away. As they looked down, they both chuckled. Luckily, Mr. Hawn, came back quickly with the arrows and a bag.

"Here you are, Kaji." The father said handing the items to him. "This is my best tea. For your mother and uncle."

"Thank you." Kaji said as he reached in his pocket.

"Oh no, You don't have to pay. They're gifts for being a loyal customer."

"I-I don't know what to say.." Kaji stammered.

"No need. Enjoy and tell me what they think." Kaji nodded. He said goodbye and left the small shop. Topa and Mr. Hawn saw him off. "Such a good lad. I see why you like him." He said before retreating back into the shop. Topa slumped down, legs weak from embarrassment as her father walked away with his deep laugh echoing through the store.

"DAAAAAD!"

Kaji made his way home. He passed many of the villagers and their homes. They all happily waved and he waved back. He was happy. There was nothing that could ruin this peaceful lifestyle that he has come to love.

Kaji approached his home and went in. Inside he felt an aura suddenly hit him. It was like a rock to the face as he had to stop to keep from falling because his feet refused to move. He's never felt such a sad feeling before, especially in his own home. That only made him worry. Was something wrong?

"Mom? Heena? Where is everyone?" Kaji said aloud.

"He's here..." He heard softly come from a room in the back. He was then greeted by His niece, Heena. She wore a transformed version of her water tribe clothes as well. Her coat was fashioned into a skirt with the hooded part sewn to the back of the waist. Her shirt was one of a earth kingdom origin and actually went well with the rest of her clothes. The white fur was made into two fuzzy bracelets that she wore everyday. Her hair was in two pig tails that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were black like kaji's and instead of the happy expression that was usually what he was greeted with, kaji saw a sad and scared tear stained Heena standing in front of him. Something was wrong.

"What is it, Heena?" He asked, hoping that it was nothing major. Perhaps a turtle duck was caught by a platypus bear and she saw it happen. Let it be nothing major.

"...It's daddy..." She said sadly. kaji thought of his uncle Kahoh and quickly rushed past the crying Heena to the back room. He came in to see his mother and elder brother standing beside a bed. In the bed was his uncle. He was badly injured and looked in a state that Kaji thought he would never see him in. Helpless.

"...Kahoh..." Kaji said nearly speechless.

"Hello Kaji.." Kahoh wheezed. Heena came in and sat next to Kahoh, barely holding her cries. Kaji slowly approached the bedside and kneeled down beside the injured man.

"uncle, what happened?!" Kaji gasped. Kahoh simply smiled.

"Oh it was just a couple of bandits. They caught me by surprise, but they were no match for me. They got me pretty good though." Kahoh joked. He seemed completely okay with whatever happened. Bandits? That was rare in this village. Not many people know about this place and even fewer of them are bandits.

"Will he be alright?" He asked.

"His wounds are more than he's admitting to. Only time and care will tell." Kaji's mother said. Her name is Luna. She wore her water tribe clothes with hardly any changes except for the sleeves were now gone. Kaji looked at her and then to his brother Lokk. He was very big and built. His clothes shrunk long ago and they had no choice but to buy him earth kingdom clothes. Even then he mainly wore just trousers and walked around shirtless. He was quite the show off.

"Cant you heal him with water bending, Kaji?" Asked Heena.

"I don't know how to use that technique, Heena. I would love to, but..." He stopped himself before he broke her heart even more. She turned to Kahoh and laid her head on his arm. Kahoh, softly stroked her hair.

"Ah, don't worry, my turtle dove. It will take much more than a few skill less bandits to keep me down. I'll be up and showing you more bending in no time." Heena looked at him and nodded. Kaji felt hopeful. Maybe this was just a chance happening. Still, his injuries look pretty bad and he's not young anymore. Everyone in the room sat with him. He would cheer them up with his stories of what he would do for fun before they moved from the northern water tribe. Many included scaring off intruders and thieves by bending water to resemble an angry spirit and chasing them into the waters on the edge of the city. He did this until everyone was sleeping. When he was sure that everyone was soundly dreaming, he softly moved his daughter so not to wake her. Then with no effort, he rose and woke Kaji. The young bender looked at him surprised and concerned.

"Uncle! How- Why are-.. Shouldn't you be in bed?!" Kahoh simply smiled again.

"Yes I should. But that can wait."

"What do you mean it can wait?! You're in no condition to be moving around like this!" Kahoh walked to the door of his room with no problem. Kaji was stunned.

"I am in plenty of condition to show you what I have to show you." He then walked out the door waving for Kaji to follow. The boy was still awestruck from his uncle moving with ease, and by the incorrect way he used that last sentence. But with no hesitation he followed, careful not to wake the rest of his family. They left the house and Kahoh lead kaji out of the village. Kaji was now wondering less how this old man was able to and more of where they were going. Why did they leave the village?

suddenly Kahoh stopped. Kaji not far behind, stopped as well. He suddenly noticed that they were on the cliff overlooking the village. Why did Kahoh lead him here?

"Do you feel the wind, Kaji?" Kahoh asked. The young bender stopped to feel the breeze. It was soft and seemed to hug him. That feeling again. "You can feel the breeze calling to you? As if it is a part of you you want to remember?" Kahoh asked. Kaji Was surprised at how accurate his uncle was. How did he know?

"I watch you, nephew. I notice how you embrace the winds. I've always had my suspicions, but I was never sure."

"Sure about what?" Kahoh then with lightning speed launched a well hidden and fairly large stick at Kaji. Before he knew he had done it, Kaji made a slicing movement and cut the branch clean in half. A sure technique that all water benders easily learned. Kaji looked down, expecting to see wet stick with a slice straight down, but was shocked to see it completely dry. Where was the water? How did he cut it if there was no water? What was going on?

"So its true.." Kahoh said nearly whispering. Kaji looked at him to see his uncle with a look of awe on his face.

"Uncle whats happening to me?" Kaji asked unsure of what just happened. Kahoh regained his calm expression and he spoke in his lazy and calm voice again.

"My boy, you have the ability to control two of the four elements." Kaji stood there speechless. What was his uncle saying? Did this mean?...

"Are you... Joking?!" Kahoh shook his head. "What does this mean?! Am I... The..." Kahoh laughed and shook his head again.

"I've seen your experiences with fire and earth. You couldn't be the avatar with those performances. Those elements are your polar opposites." Kaji was even more confused now.

"What am I then? Some kind of blend?" Kahoh then nodded.

"Exactly. You are what is called a Hybender."

End of chapter 1

Well here it is. Something entirely different. (From me of course. Pretty sure Hybrid benders are a common thought.) I'm trying to wrap the first four chapters up so I can focus on when all the main characters are together. Not gonna tell the whole plan, but hopefully we get things cooking at the start of chapter five. So review and tell me what you guys think. Appreciated as always.


End file.
